


The implications of being both a synthetic hybrid and detached from time.

by Neontal_Ream



Category: BioShock Infinite, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: UNDER REWRITE AS OF 23-7-2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neontal_Ream/pseuds/Neontal_Ream
Summary: "I don't like the odds of our success.""They're that low?""No. Too high."
Even after the death of Elizabeth at the bottom of the ocean, a plethora of functioning Elizabeth (Elizabeths?) still remained. With the amount of universes being infinite and all. Now a single Comstock is attempting to pull multiple universes together, extending his control from Colombia to all of reality. But he needs a champion. That girl who trains with the warrior servant will do.
"If the seed of the prophet shall not sit the throne, then perhaps a warrior will cleanse the sodom below in her stead."-Zachary Hale Comstock, 1913.





	1. Not yet asunder

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this irregularly. Because I can.

There were several adjectives Richard Steel could use to describe his office. Some would say it was frigid, but the lack of heat bothered him very little. Cramped? A non-issue, his records and files could all be transferred to data cards. While the poor lighting was a point of concern for him originally, having just come from a well-respected Imperial position in a reality with lavish chairs and exquisite chandeliers, he soon learned to read in the dim incandescent bulbs. The persistent and indescribable odor, which thickened the air and repelled all but the most stalwart guests, the smell that stubbornly resisted all Richard's attempts to eradicate or mask it. His office reeked. It's not that he gave up attempting to evade the malicious odor either, having spent several decades burning candles, spraying cleaners, and three transfers to offices in different realities. The miasma followed him; as long as he had an office, it smelled. 

The rest of his 'apartment' was quite nice given his low position. The inter-universal regulatory agency had, at his request, brought several objects from Iteration 215-121 (of which he was native) as decorations. Primarily various potted plants, light furniture, weaponry determined of little value for reproduction, and several static holograms depicting the history of a long dead civilization. However, a single item held more value to Richard than the rest of his wealth: A colbalt-steel revolver, notched fifty times down the barrel, and the brand of a reality bender burned into the handle. An IURA scout had managed to steal it while procuring the other decorations. It rested at a place of honor along the wall. Several glass pillars, for direct communication, stood at regular intervals across the rooms. The one in his office had just lit up, signaling an incoming call. Clapping his hands and sighing, Richard spoke in the direction of the glass, "This is Richard Steel, Assistant Deputy to physical security for all type 215 iterations, are you currently experiencing an inter-universal breach involving direct intruders?" "Steel, it's Rosiland. We require you at the lab, _our_ lab, and quickly. That's... That's all I can say from here," The Lutece twins, to his understanding, were at one point well respected physicists in Iterations 481-343 and 481-344. However, they created a device that could rip holes in the fabric of reality, and soon became trapped between their universe and nothingness. After some rather destructive attempts to fix a problem the felt their responsibilities, both of them were confined to extra-universal spaces for the next century. Richard had worked with them several times over the decades. Despite being the same person fundamentally, Rosiland was far more level than Robert in terms of regret for her actions. Although Robert and Richard had only had a few personal conversations before, he had learned that Robert was far from forgiving of his own mistakes, placing much of the blame from the Columbia dimensional breaches on himself. The glass pillar rang again "Steel, it's urgent. The lab, _now._

Groaning, Steel rose from his seat and shut off his holographic interface. Stepping from the dark office, he crossed the apartment to a heavy closet door with a primitive pin-tumbler lock. Procuring a nearly full ring of keys, he rummaged through the mass of keys until settling for an iron bitted key. Forcing the key into the keyhole, Richard pulled the door open. Behind it was not a closet, but another building entirely. Using the confluence door between the extradimensional dwellings of operatives was technically against agency regulations outside critical emergencies, but the tone Rosiland used was urgent enough to warrant bending the rule. Crossing through the doorframe 

Rosiland looked over her shoulder, smirking slightly. "None of the above, I'm afraid. We need you to take care of something. A rather severe something." She turned around, clasping her hands together. "There may be another Comstock. And, I say this with uncertainty, he might beeee... Trying to take control of all reality? And he might also be ATTEMPTING to use someone from another universe as a replacement for his daughter."

Only one thing went through Steel's mind. 'Fun. More things to do.'


	2. Premonitions (For Steven, at least.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being re-written, and is unfinished.

Steven had no clue what had happened to him. One moment, he was using the warp pad to visit Peridot and Lapis at the farm. The next, he was somewhere new, and terrifying. The design of the building almost reminded him of the old Gem colonial machinery, with harsh angles and nonsensical patterns in the wall. But that wasn't the only thing in the hallway. The were people. Armored, armed, but unmoving. Some were standing frozen, some had fallen on their backs and fronts. Some were even in the process of falling. The entire scene was... Frozen in time somehow unmoving. That's when he noticed it: a whisper, beckoning, calling him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Growing curious, Steven crept towards the opening in the side of the hall, only to see a figure disappear around yet another corner. As Steven slipped into the second hall, the scene behind him erupted to life. The once stillness of the air was pierced by the rattle of gunfire, the pained screams of the fallen, and a third noise he had never heard of: A low scraping, like the ground was heaving up to swallow him.

 "Take the left hallway! Fall back to rally point Cassus! Sappers, set the demolition charges! We must not allow the Enforcers to be interrupted!" A voice, male and muffled by helmet, was barking orders to the retreating soldiers. Looking back into the hallway, Steven saw bolts of blue light pelt past them, from the bright end of the first hall. Reeling back, he turned and ran down the hall. Around the corner was a massive chamber, an elevator of sorts. A figure, clad in pale blue armor, was standing in the center, hand up to his ear. Cautiously, Steven approached the man, if only to hear what he was saying.

"-Macen covering you? Well tell him to get on a vantage point or something! What? The nexus needs to attune with your energy, or with Luacerx? What! Crelass?! Ah hell, just get to cover, I'll be up there as fast as I can!" The man pressed a button on the console next to him, and the massive elevator began to shift upwards. The man reached further behind his ear, down to his back, grasping the handle of a long rifle, "Whoever you are: I can't hear or see you. But I can sense you watching through the timestream. Pay attention. This is a critical moment in the fate of the Galaxy."

Steven was taken aback, "What? What's a timestream? Who are you talking too?" Steven had more questions to ask, but was quickly cut off by a deep rumble, and a pulse of light flew down the elevator.

The man stepped back, looking up the chamber, "No. No, no! What is she doing?," Pressing his hand to his ear, he spoke again, "Macen, status report! Is Enforcer Lileren attempting to activate the nexus? Macen?" Another flash of light traveled down the elevator, followed by the crackling of electricity and the scent of ozone. The man looked around, panic flitting across his expression. Another flash of light. Arcs of lightning this time. The ceiling of the chamber began to open, like a massive iris letting in the sunlight. Another flash, powerful and painful; they were getting closer together. Steven could feel something in them chewing away at his form, making the edges of his visions fuzzy. The armored man was reacting to them too: staggering away from the console, being forced to his knees, and covering his eyes with his arms. As the elevator crested it's route, Steven saw the source of the light. A woman with pale red skin was floating over the elevator, bolts of lightning rapidly striking her outstretched arms, and a figure of pure light across from her.

"Lileren! The nexus is collapsing! You'll die!," The man shouted, gale force winds nearly causing him to collapse. The woman remained unmoving, but a voice resonated within Steven,

"No. It is to late. If not I, then Crelass. Luacerx cannot tell the difference now. I'm sorry, Richard."

The man slowly attempted to rise to his feet, "I can't lose you! Not now!" Before he could stand, a shockwave forced him back down. Another shockwave knocked him prone. A third shockwave bloodied his forehead. Fourth, and Stevens vision turned white. A sharp crack pierced the booming, and the woman plummeted to the ground. The figure of light dimmed significantly, and slowly sank downwards. Steven rushed towards the woman, attempting to get some of his saliva into the wound. But when he reached out with his hand, the world froze. Out of the corner of his eye, Steven saw a dark purple cloud, which vanished when he attempted to look at it.

"Terrible thing, isn't it?" A voice said next to him. "The death, that is. Sorry you had to see it, kid." Twisting around he saw the same man that was in front of him, wearing a blood red suit in lieu of armor. Small embers were scattered throughout his hair, and scorch marks dotted his suit. "Fun fact: That woman, is the only reason I exist. My... Counterparts were constructed, designed by my predecessor. Each of them have a specific purpose in life. Tactics, science, social interaction. I was born from their love, spontaneously coming into reality with no clue what I had to do," Pausing, the man sniffed and creased his brow, "Or rather, born from the fires of her death, with vengeance on the mind. I do believe the closest thing for you would be Garnet. That is how she works, right? Made of love? Or is it light?"

Steven was taken aback by this man, who knew about both him and Garnet. " H-how do you know Garnet? Who are you?" This encounter was becoming confusing for him, making less sense than what had just transpired. The terrain began to shift, melting away into a conference room. At the table were four figures, three of them the same man. The fourth was nothing but an empty suit of medieval armor. The others were wearing a grey lab coat, a simple set of street clothes, and the suited man was present. 

"We know who you are as your telepathic dream abilities can be considered a two directional connection. We have the knowledge to exploit this and gain information. Second, in clockwise order starting from I. Carbon." The grey coated figure pointed at the armor "That one's Iron." Carbon shifted his hand to the simply clothed man, who waved. "Nickel. And you already met Inferno. You could consider us... Axioms. Core components of a single mind. Very few people function this way, even less are sane. Together, we form an single mind by the name of Richard Steel." Carbon leaned back in his chair, folding his hands.

That didn't help Steven the slightest. Sure, he knew what was going on, but why was it? An endless stream of questions filled him. "I'm more confused now. Why is this happening? And can I go now? This place is making my head hurt." Carbon and Iron looked at each other, and nodded. "Plot. It has to be plot." Iron somehow was speaking, resonating through the air. "Your ability only functions when it is most beneficial to a plot. And you may leave whenever you want." 

Steven definitely wanted to leave.

 


	3. Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Steel awakens from a not so pleasant surgery, with some 'upgrades'.

The last several hours in Lutece labs had been dead silent. The mission they were about to attempt was not sanctioned by their commanders, and such they had no access to the Hub or it's integration systems, so they had to improvise. While Robert fired up the old tear generator, Rosiland was performing an ad hoc surgery on Steel. While he had indeed died three times, this was expected due to the nature of the surgery. The anesthetics Rosiland used weren't /completely/ aligned with Steel's universe, so she had no clue what would happen to him. "Robert, get the device prepared for the coordinates. He'll need that tear accurate to the second."

Rosiland swept the bottles of Shock Jockey from the counter, having used them to revive Steel. The enclephlograph hooked up to the massive man began to signal waking. A series of no-longer sterile surgical equipment clattered to the tile floor as Richard thrashed uncontrollably, all the pain blocked by anesthetics flooding his nervous system. After a solid twenty seconds of convulsions, he sat up, looking down at the various stitches across his torso. "R-Rosiland. You said this was a simple procedure. Why do I look like Frankenstein's monster?" Taking another look across his chest, he spotted a dark navy crystal where his sternum one occupied. "You, uh. You implemented. Shock Jockey crystals. Into my chest. Please explain."

Rosiland slowly backed away from the counter, pulling off her surgical gloves. "In my defense, your organs were in a dangerous state. I had to pull replacements through a tear just to keep you alive. As for that horrid vigor: It was the only thing I had on hand. I also used it to restart your heart." The female Lutece was speaking calmly, no sign of fear crossing her face. "Come now, Robert almost has the device ready. Oh, I nearly forgot, you can summon and dismiss your armor at will. Just touch the crystal. You should also be able to summon a weapon by reaching into your crystal and thinking of summoning it. Something to help you... Blend in?"

Steel slid off the counter, pressing slightly on the Shock Jockey crystal. To his disbelief, his advanced combat armor appeared with a soft glow. Where the suits shield emitter normally was, the crystal poked through; small amounts of electricity arced between the metal plates. Curious, Richard slowly pushed into the gemstone on his chest, thinking of the word 'weapon'. To his amazement, he felt a handle in his hand. Pulling on it, he drew an intricately forged Kalis from his chest. Just like his armor, lightning crackled across the blade. Walking into the lab's main room, the 'twins' each standing at the control consoles for the Lutece tear generator. A rift between universes had already been opened. On the other side lie an empty railway. "Richard, on our mark, take a running jump through the tear. Unless you want us to reassemble fine red mist, that is." Robert said. "This is as close as we can get you, without being spotted." Rosiland continued. In unison, the two counted down. "Three. Two. One. Mark!" Richard sprinted through the tear, pushing into the air at the last second. Messily, he landed on the engine of a freight train, quickly tumbling and sliding back two cars. Regaining his footing, Steel slowly worked his way up the train until he found a freight car shorter than the others. Dropping down onto it, he laid back, checking the finer details of his mission.

The holo PDA had three important pieces of data: first that he would reach the mission site at about midnight; second, that he was to abandon the train in exactly five hours; and third, not to engage any humans or human-like beings. A side note was to the mission clock: an image of his charge. A young female, genetically originating from the Indian subcontinent, wielding a sword as large as her. Lying down on the metal roof of the freight train, he said one thing to himself: "Indian girl with a massive sword. Not the first time this has happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	4. Sea of inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comstock's meddling is beginning to bleed across the barrier, showing it's effects on Beach city, and Garnet can see it. Meanwhile; Richard Steel has a run-in with a Handyman just a mile outside the city.
> 
> (Mentioning of Booker and Elizabeth here.)

Garnet's ability to see the future, while useful in predicting more significant events, was often... Blind.  Fifty fifty Steven would go to Fish Stew Pizza tomorrow. Ten point eight percent that Greg's car wash would be robbed this week. One thousand to one odds that an uprising in Empire State would occur for the next half century. Then, she was blinded by an inevitability. Men cloaked in fire wreaked havoc in cities. Massive zeppelins, even larger than the Handship, rained explosives from the skies. A city loomed over the ocean. And a the center of all this death, all this chaos, was two people: a man she did not recognize, armored and armed with advanced tech, and Connie. It startled Garnet so greatly, that Steven looked up from Crying Breakfast Friends at her.

"Garnet? Is something wrong?" His eyes showed slight, yet genuine concern. Garnet looked down at him, smiling slightly. 

"Nothing, Steven. I just need to stop Mayor Dewy from crashing his van." Garnet rose to her feet, stepping down from the loft. Exiting the beach house, she the pushed off from the ground; landing in the middle of the road. A glass bottle, glowing a vivid red sat right where the passenger rear tire to Mayor Dewy's(rather pointless) re-election van. The resulting explosion would definitely send him to the hospital, and there was a good chance he wouldn't pull through. Even though he wasn't going to do much as mayor, the incident was easily corrected. Garnet knelt down, grabbing the bottle. Yet again, more visions of an inevitable future; Abominations of men and metal shattered corrupted gems in a fit of rage. A massive bird, clad in leather and metal, reduced the temple to rubble. At the center of this vision was something different: a man, looking to be as old as Greg; and a young woman, about as old as many of the younger humans around Beach City. Both wore Great War era clothing. The visions passed, and Garnet bubbled the unusual bottle, sending it to the burning room.

This wouldn't happen if she could help it.

 

* * *

 

Richard could think of five other things to do at noon on a Thursday. He could be working on his ship. Maybe he could cook something for once. Let the Axioms out to play a few games of Multinational Conglomerate (TM). Out drinking with the twins. Possibly even filing paperwork(Actually, he'd rather not do that one.) Essentially, there were a lot of things he would rather be busying himself with. Especially when the thing he was doing at the moment was getting slammed into a freight car.

"Nowhere to run!" The Handyman bellowed. For the past few minutes, the ancient cyborg had been chasing the hybrid down the length of the train. He had been caught several times, being slammed into the steel roofs of the freight cars. Every shot he fired had little to no effect on the behemoth: pinging uselessly off the metal skin. Once again being flung through the air, Richard found himself on the last car. Quickly pressing his hand to his ear, a small auditory tear opened next to his eardrum.

"Rosiland, Robert! I'm losing to one of those cyborgs! A little help would be appreciated!" He ducked as a cloud of lightning hurtled past him. After a heart stopping ten seconds, Robert's voice flowed through the tear.

"Aim for the heart! The glass isn't designed to handle that much stress!" The man's English accent was highly distorted by the trans-dimensional pathways shifting. "And, it says here in our notes, that your Kalis should be magnetic! Try sticking to the sides of the train!" The tear slammed shut as Steel was knocked off the train by the Handyman's massive fist. Flying a few dozen meters, he managed to draw his sword and point it at the back of the train. A blue arc of lightning sprang from the tip of the sword, hooking to the car just beyond the handyman. He felt a jolt, and began to hurtle across the length of the bolt. Planting his feet in front of his body, he fired his rifle a the handyman. Several rounds hit it in the heart, causing it to scream in pain. Eventually, Steel hit the train, landing softly; he turned around, unloading several seconds of bolts into the heart. Each round found its mark, dealing a fatal blow to the cyborg. The handyman fell flat on its front, electricity bursting from the coil on its back. Additionally, a small box had appeared next to the corpse. Slowly walking up to it, Richard scanned the tag over:

 

_Jumping jacket_

_Lunging in any direction will propel you with Fink MFG patented aerothrusters!_

_Hover for a entire minute! Perfect for traversing Colombia!_

 

Inside the box was an old cotton shirt, a pale purple with interesting capsules on the back, front, and sleeves. Pressing on the Shock Jockey crystal in his chest, Richards armor vanished in a flash of light, leaving him without torso coverage. In the rush to leave Lutece labs, he had forgotten to put on his shirt. It was his favorite shirt too; a sturdy polyester that wouldn't burn or smell. He pulled the purple shirt over his head, and put his arms through the sleeves. Something felt... Off about it. Looking down, he discovered small phases of light crossing outward from his, Richard experimentally took a running jump the engine of the train. To his satisfaction and surprise, the capsules on his back hissed as some form of compressed gas spat outward, flinging him far further than he had jumped in a long time. 

He was starting to enjoy this mission. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I hope I dun good.
> 
> Booker and Elizabeth, and maybe a fireman, show up next chapter.


	5. Probability/Electrosynthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very. Very. VERY minor spoilers for the new episodes in the second part. Can't draw any plot from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update this until the end of the special.

Comstock sighed. He knew he had gotten lucky. He had seen another version of him be drowned in his own basin, by Booker DeWitt. How embarrassing of himself. This Comstock managed to get away with a nasty gash on his forehead. Nothing his doctors couldn't fix in good time. He also understood that the Vox revolt had been far more... Intense then it was for his Columbia. He thanked the almighty for his survival, to allow him to carry out his word. Gingerly poking at the bandage on his forehead, Comstock turned to a Founder Captain. "Abraham, what say Fink's scientists?" Fink was also dead. A pity, really, such a smart man being cut down in his prime.  
The captain clicked his boots, saluting Comstock. "They should be ready to use the machine again in a few days, my Prophet, a month at most." Abraham's voice was a smooth Georgian accent. "They managed to send a barge and some firemen through. Hopefully they can help that mechanical fellow."  
Comstock turned around, leaning very close to the Captain, eyes burning with a fury he had not felt since Wounded Knee. "You. Sent. A. HANDYMAN?! You fools! I half half the mind to pitch you from this ship!"  
Captain Abraham was takin the reprimand very well. Comstock tended to spit whilst shouting, and he held a mask of calm while The Prophet threatened, belittled, and flat out threatened both him and the scientists tasked with building a more powerful Lutece device. Eventually, the rant subsided with Comstock flopping into his chair, rubbing the undamaged part of his head. "Father Comstock, the girl is... Being guarded. We thought we should send a Handyman to secure her. The tear was too small for the son-" Abraham ducked as a paperweight sailed over his head.  
"I know she's being guarded. By three women. Without guns. Surely even your squad could handle it?"  
"Sir, it's not that. When the scientists opened the tear, they saw... Well."  
"Abraham, what did they see?"  
The captain shifted his weight uncomfortably. "They say they saw the False Shepard. Just the False Shepard, mind you. We figured without any help, the handyman could make short work of him." Abraham ducked once again as a glass flew where his face just was. Comstock grabbed a revolver off his desk, striding over and pressing it into his throat. The captain swallowed as Comstock slowly pulled the hammer back.

"Do you, or the scientists know what happens when you send something unique to Colombia to a universe where there isn't one? It makes ripples." He shook his head. "Well, Abraham, to my surprise, the lamb is not the only person who has... Powers. Of course, not many can actually open tears. Not many have the siphon to restrict them. But most of them can see something that should not be there. Did you ever hear of the technological marvel of vigor that was added to this city? That damned Lutece recorded a severe change in Elizabeth's behavior, that day." Comstock pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Holstering the pistol, Comstock turned around. "Get the songbird through a tear. You have until the end of the week."

 

 

* * *

 

Hungry. Very very hungry. He had never felt this hungry. Not on Chronus 6. Not during the Vulpecula fifth war. Not in tank. He was hungry. It hurt. He had a mission. No not a mission. A duty.

He heard a voice. No, two voices. Talking. English, but he could not understand. Words were...blurry. Everything was blurry. The sand was cold. It was cool during the day when scorch of Sol should have burned his feet. His tired, hungry, feet. He picked the shadows of the porch... Porch? Wooden. House of wood-no, stone in back. He looked down at his chest. Rock. Cold, purple rock. He didn't know when Sol rose, but he heard light footsteps. Female, human. Genetic signature suggested Indian descent. It seemed familiar to him. But it was blurry/corrupt. He heard more steps. Male, unknown race, human traces. Resonance patterns suggest soft appearance, but very strong. This rock in his chest was killing him. It felt cold/bright. He knew it should be giving him energy but it drained him instead. More footsteps. Female/Light. No, two lights...But only one light? Neverthemind. Unknown species. Talking. Too much sound. He hadn't dreamed in a week. Or was it a month? More footsteps...Now in sand. Hot scorching sand. Sand like that she died protecting. But who was she? He felt a change. A pang, then a shift in quantum flux. Perhaps he should rest. Thinking was hard. A voice was touching his mind, shouting for him, telling him to wake. Yes... Rest would be nice.

He slept until he was woken. So hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is longer in the text editor.


	6. The seige of Chronos 6. (Or how Steel helped fight off an entire army while drunk.)

He didn't remember moving. But when he woke, he was somewhere white. No. Beige. Clean. Smell of alcohol. Not drinking alcohol, cleaner. Like a medkit. He was on a bed. Cotton. Thin sheets. Primitive machines softly whirred. He felt a pulsing in his arm... Tubes. Hospital. Place of repair. God, how he hated hospitals. A flurry of voices outside. A presence entered the room. He tried to look, but it was stuck. His head was tied down. Tested every limb, even the toes. All of them tied. He tried to focus, to trip the blade from his siege tool. The focus dispelled as a wave of pain, of nothingness overtook him. He tried to think harder, but he couldn't even feel his heart beating. 

"Nurse, get the defibulators on him! His vitals are going critical. Starting compressions." He felt hands being push against his sternum in a panic. His chest hurt. It felt still. A mask went over his mouth, pushing air into his lungs. The pumping of the hands stopped slowly. He felt his shirt unbuttoned. Smelled the confusion of the Doctor in the air.

"What...The hell is this?" He felt another presence nearby. Human, like the others, but...Detached. Like it didn't belong here.

"Well, Doctor Maheswaran, it looks like a very rare Piezoelectric crystal has been surgically implanted in the patients chest, replacing the sternum. If the said implantation was performed by anyone even the slightest competence, than it would be linked into his cardiac nerve, and is linked to his heart rate. A highly uncommon and very dangerous practice." He felt a different hand poke at his chest. "These stitchings suggest that the implementation was recent too. Maybe even only a few days ago. Very skilled surgeon by the looks of it. These other scars are older. This one, near the third rib, looks about five ye-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why would a surgeon ever dream of implementing that into a _person_?" It was the Doctor again, suspicion tainted her voice, "Moreover, you aren't even authorized to enter the intensive car- Security!"

He felt the not-quite human look around. Female. "While, this is awkward. So... Hey what's that over there?!" He didn't feel any heads turn in the room. However, it sounded like someone had just been handcuffed to the bed. "Booker! They know we're here!" He heard someone be thrown through a window, inside. Someone jumped through after them.

"I noticed! Pick the lock while I back then off!" A punch to the doctor's face, then another nurse. Door kicked open, guards with guns. Shot at this 'Booker' with weak rounds, .22 six round revolver. Half charge, metal laced rubber rounds were torn apart by a field around Booker. Interesting. A magnetic-repulsive field designed to destroy bullets before damage could be done. Not that the rounds could cause real damage. The lock clicked open, the female opening a rift in space-time. Grabbing Booker's arm, he heard them jump through. He struggled against his restraints. The Doctors voice again: "He's reacting, someone get me a sedative!" Sedation? No, not again, he wasn't going to go back. Thrashing against the restraints, he felt a sharp pain as one of the guards cut across his face with a strong left hook.  A poke in the arm, and his world fell into a muffled blackness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on getting this out last week, but got super distracted.
> 
> Story gets back on track whenever the next chapter is.


End file.
